Fourteen Days of Blossoms
by blackpapillon
Summary: AT Sudah sepuluh musim semi sejak Haruno Sakura mengubur kenangan lamanya dalam-dalam, dan tiba-tiba saja kenangan itu ditarik paksa. "Haruno Sakura, perawatan medis Uchiha Sasuke kami serahkan pada anda." /SasuSaku/ /implied! NaruSaku/


_**Disclaimer:**__ I am not, in any way, take any profit from the story and that all creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator(s). Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

><p>"DI SINI." Tsunade membuka pintu ruangan yang terletak di ujung lorong itu. Ia mengalihkan tatapannya pada Sakura. "Dengar, Sakura. Aku mempercayakan dia padamu bukan karena kau rekan setimnya di masa lalu. Tapi kondisinya memang membutuhkan perhatian khusus, dan aku menugaskanmu karena kau yang paling punya kapabilitas untuk itu."<p>

Sakura tak berkomentar. Tsunade memperhatikan wajah anak didiknya itu, sebelum akhirnya berkata lagi, "kalau kau tak bersedia, aku akan mencari orang lain."

Kata-kata itu ditanggapi dengan gelengan cepat. "Tidak, Tsunade-_shishou. _Biar saya yang mengawasinya."

Tsunade tak berkata apa-apa lagi. Pintu terbuka dan yang pertama kali didengar oleh Sakura adalah suara halus mesin. Ruangan itu kecil dan bercat putih, sama seperti bangsal rumah sakit lainnya. Ada satu jendela besar dengan gorden yang tipis. Ruangan itu bercahaya temaram—mungkin karena biarpun siang hari, jendela ruangan itu ditutup. Deretan mesin dan selang-selang saling berkaitan di satu sudut ruangan.

Namun yang menarik perhatian Sakura bukan itu, melainkan sesosok tubuh yang terbaring diam di atas ranjang, terhubung dengan segala macam selang dan mesin itu. Tanpa diminta, Sakura perlahan mendekat, dan penglihatannya makin jelas. Wajah itu—ia mengenalnya.

Mungkin karena sudah begitu lama tidak bertemu, garis-garis wajahnya memang sudah agak berbeda. Ia jauh lebih dewasa dari yang terakhir Sakura ingat; rambutnya yang hitam legam sedikit lebih panjang dari bayangan yang ada di memorinya, kulitnya masih sama pucat, dan ada lingkaran hitam tipis di bawah matanya yang tertutup. Ada beberapa bekas luka yang dulu tak ada, dan luka-luka lainnya yang masih baru. Sakura melihat segel yang familiar di tengkuk sosok itu, dan tubuhnya bergidik.

Kemunculan lelaki itu seperti kemunculan mendadak sebuah tokoh dari kehidupannya di masa lalu. Tokoh yang pernah lama mengisi hari-harinya dengan ketidakpastian, meninggalkannya dengan ketidakpastian, dan kali ini, datang dengan ketidakpastian.

Sudah sepuluh musim semi sejak Haruno Sakura mengubur kenangan lamanya dalam-dalam, dan tiba-tiba saja kenangan itu ditarik paksa.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Hari itu hari pertama musim semi. Di luar, kelopak Sakura mulai bermekaran meskipun belum mekar sempurna.

.

**Fourteen Days of Blossoms**

_blackpapillon_

_.  
><em>

"_SASUKE. Uchiha Sasuke. Dia kembali."_

"_Ditemukan dalam keadaan nyaris tak bernyawa oleh _shinobi _patroli. Sementara ini sedang dalam perawatan intensif. Perkara kasusnya akan diselesaikan setelah itu."_

"_Haruno Sakura, perawatan medis Uchiha Sasuke kami serahkan pada anda—sampai keadaannya cukup baik untuk diinterogasi."_

"KAU baik-baik saja?"

Sakura baru saja hendak duduk ketika sebuah kepala berambut pirang muncul dari balik pintu.

"Jangan mengagetkanku, Naruto. Lagipula, mengapa kau menanyakan keadaanku, sedangkan pasiennya bukan aku?"

Mendengar komentar itu, Naruto hanya nyengir, dan ia berjingkat masuk ke dalam ruangan, seakan-akan pasien yang terbaring itu akan bangun bila dia berisik. Namun tidak. Kondisinya seperti orang yang tidur, namun tak ada tanda-tanda ia sadar.

"Dulu juga begini, bukan? Kau datang ke rumah sakit setiap hari. Dan si brengsek ini," Naruto mengedikkan bahunya, "tidak bangun-bangun sampai aku dan si Petapa Mesum membawa Tsunade-_baa-chan _kemari."

Sakura tersenyum. "Begitulah, jadi aku sudah terbiasa. Meskipun begitu, kali ini aku tak tahu dia akan tertidur untuk berapa lama."

Naruto mengamati sosok itu lama. "Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Masih sama seperti kemarin. Aku tak tahu apa yang salah—luka luar semua sudah diobati, keadaannya juga sudah melewati masa kritis. Sekarang kita hanya bisa menunggu." gumam Sakura pelan, meletakkan mapnya di atas meja. "Ada apa, Naruto? Memangnya misi yang kau dapat hari ini sudah selesai?"

Naruto hanya angkat bahu. "Ah, misi kecil, aku sudah bereskan tadi. Lagipula, sekarang jam makan siang," ia mengedikkan bahunya ke arah jam dinding yang bertengger di sudut ruangan, "kau mau makan juga? Ayo sama-sama."

Satu anggukan kecil, dan berikutnya, ruangan itu kembali sepi dari tanda-tanda kehidupan. Hanya deru halus mesin yang terdengar dari ruangan itu.

.

.

Konoha siang itu ramai, seperti biasa. Orang lalu-lalang mengerjakan pekerjaannya masing-masing; anak-anak tingkat _genin_ yang berlarian, mungkin mengerjakan misi mereka yang masih level D, para _chuunin _dan _jounin _yang beristirahat makan siang. Ichiraku tetap penuh di jam-jam seperti ini, entah dengan para _shinobi _dan _kunoichi _yang istirahat maupun pegawai sipil.

Naruto memakan ramennya seperti biasa—dengan cara yang sama setiap hari, seakan-akan makanan itu adalah makanan terakhirnya. Sementara itu, Sakura masih belum menyentuh mangkuk ramennya.

"_Mwak__fhwan,"_ kata Naruto di antara kesibukannya menyeruput ramen, "Aku tahu nanti kau tak akan pulang sebelum disuruh oleh orang tuamu, jadi selagi aku masih ada untuk mengawasimu makan, lebih baik habiskan makananmu."

Mendengar kalimat itu, Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil. "Ah. Dan kau juga tak bosan-bosan menjadi pengawas makan siangku, Naruto. Bukannya kau justru senang karena kau bisa menghabiskan jatah ramenku, eh?"

Namun kali ini Naruto sama sekali tak berniat bercanda. Kening lelaki pirang itu berkerut, dan Sakura merasakan tepukan lembut di pipinya. "Eh, dengar kata-kataku. Makan dan habiskan. Aku tahu dulu juga kau jarang makan saat menunggunya bangun. Aku dengar dari Tsunade-_baa-chan._"

Sakura menghela napas panjang sebelum mengambil sumpit dan mulai makan. "Aku makan, kok. Tenang saja."

"Jangan terlalu banyak memikirkan hal itu," kata Naruto pelan, dan Sakura kembali meletakkan sumpitnya. "Tenanglah. Sasuke kuat, aku yakin dia akan siuman."

"Tapi meskipun dia bangun, semua tak akan sama lagi."

"Itu yang kamu pikirkan?"

Sakura mengangguk pasti. "Uchiha Sasuke yang kita kenal sudah pergi sepuluh tahun yang lalu, Naruto. Dia tak akan kembali. Orang yang sekarang datang adalah orang lain… kita tak bisa berharap dia akan kembali seperti dulu."

Naruto terdiam. "Kau sedang menghindar."

"Aku? Tidak!" Sakura merasakan nada suaranya meninggi, dan Naruto menangkap tangannya tepat sebelum ia angkat suara lagi.

"Sakura," mata Naruto menatapnya dalam-dalam, "kau bisa bilang dia berubah. Tapi kau lupa keadaan juga sudah lama berubah. Aku dan kau—kita juga sudah berubah."

Sakura terpekur. Lama. Mencoba mencerna kata-kata Naruto dalam pikirannya.

Dia tahu.

Meskipun ia mengatakan hal itu, ia tahu, di dalam pikirannya sudah kacau sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Sejak orang itu datang, tepatnya. Tuhan, dia datang tanpa bicara, bahkan nyaris mati—tapi keberadaannya sudah sanggup membuat perasaannya sekacau ini.

Keadaan Konoha masih sama seperti sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Tak ada yang berubah meskipun Uchiha Sasuke—yang memilih berkhianat dari Konoha—terkapar di gerbang sepuluh tahun setelah itu. Kehebohan hanya berlangsung sesaat. Situasi politik sudah lama berganti, dan semua segera berjalan normal seperti biasa.

"Kau tidak mengerti," Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, dan kini ia merasakan matanya memanas. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya lagi. "Kau tidak mengerti, Naruto—"

Naruto menandaskan kuah ramennya dalam sekali teguk. "Kau yang tidak mengerti."

Lidah Sakura terasa kaku.

Semua berjalan normal. Hanya pikirannya yang kacau.

.

.

Udara hangat, angin bertiup lembut, dan segalanya tampak mekar dan indah. Bahkan koridor rumah sakit yang biasanya putih-abu, dingin, dan kaku, agak sedikit terwarnai oleh udara musim semi, bau obatnya yang biasanya menyengat sedikit tersamarkan oleh wangi rumput yang tersinari matahari dan bunga-bunga liar.

Namun di ruangan itu semua berjalan statis—waktu seakan berhenti.

Sakura membuka gorden dan ruangan suram itu seketika terisi cahaya matahari. Memang sepi, namun paling tidak masuknya cahaya membuat ruangan itu sedikit terasa hangat. Ia kembali menyibukkan diri dengan kegiatan paginya; rutinitas yang setelah beberapa hari mulai membuatnya terbiasa. Menyuntikkan cairan-cairan ke tiap selang, mencatat angka-angka di map, lalu duduk dan diam di sana.

Sebetulnya Sakura tak harus berada di ruangan itu setiap saat. Pun kalau dia berhalangan, ia bisa menugaskan orang lain. Namun ia ada di sana setiap hari, mengecek keadaannya dengan teliti setiap hari, meskipun ia tak tahu pasti mengapa ia melakukan itu.

Mungkin ia tahu namun tak memilih untuk mengerti.

Kau tahu perasaan itu—saat orang itu tak ada, rasanya lega. Kau menjalani hari-hari dengan biasa saja; tak ada tekanan, tak ada pikiran, dan kau memilih membuangnya jauh-jauh. Bagimu itu mudah, karena kau tak pernah menemuinya lagi, dan kau tak pernah berharap lagi untuk bertemu. Bagimu, sudah cukup untuk terluka satu kali.

Namun saat orang itu datang lagi, segalanya jadi lain.

Uchiha Sasuke—Uchiha Sasuke yang ia kenal sudah pergi sepuluh tahun yang lalu dan ia tak mengenal Uchiha Sasuke yang ini. Uchiha Sasuke sudah pergi sejak ia memutuskan pergi dari Konoha. Uchiha Sasuke sudah selamanya menghilang sejak lelaki itu menghunuskan pedang ke arahnya.

Benar begitu, 'kan?

Jemarinya menelusuri tangan yang diam di atas kasur, terasa hangat namun juga beku. Tak ada respon. Tidak; ia tidak menunggu. Bangun atau tidak, semua akan sama saja. Ia sudah pernah terluka sekali—dua kali—dan ia tak akan membiarkan hatinya terluka untuk ketiga kalinya.

"Hei," Sakura merasa suaranya terdengar begitu lirih dan lemah di telinganya sendiri. "Aku tak mengenalmu. Bukankah begitu?"

Pertanyaannya dijawab oleh hening.

Hari itu hari kelima musim semi, dan Haruno Sakura mulai berpikir apakah ada yang salah dengan perasaannya.

Betapa ingin ia membohongi perasaannya sendiri.

Setidaknya ia berusaha.

.

.

.

.

"BELI bunga lagi, Sakura?"

Sakura mengejapkan mata mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Eh, tentu saja. Memangnya kau tidak suka ya, kalau tokomu ada pembeli? Kalau begitu kau mau memberikan aku gratis?" Sakura tertawa kecil, dan Ino manyun mendengarnya.

"Heh, enak saja kau!" ia hendak menepuk kepala Sakura, namun gadis itu sigap menghindar, sehingga tangan Ino hanya mengenai angin. "Tidak. Hanya saja kau selalu rajin, ya. Waktu itu juga begitu."

Sakura mengambil beberapa batang Peonyberwarna _fuchsia,_menghiraukan kalimat terakhir Ino,dan memberikannya pada gadis berambut pirang itu. "Aku mau beli ini, sepuluh batang. Tolong dibungkus."

Ino hanya angkat bahu. "Sepuluh tahun yang lalu kau juga begitu." Ia mengambil beberapa batang Peonylagi, menggenapkannya jadi sepuluh, dan membungkus bagian bawah batangnya dengan plastik berisi air. "Awalnya memang pengunjung bangsal itu selalu ramai dengan gadis-gadis yang ingin menjenguk, dan semuanya membawakan bunga. Aku juga."

Ada nada nostalgia dalam suara Ino, dan Sakura mencoba tidak memasukkannya di dalam hati. "Sampai hari kelima, semua masih ramai. Namun sedikit demi sedikit pengunjung berkurang, dan pada akhirnya, yang datang selalu setiap hari hanya kau. Ya, kan?"

Sakura merasa ada belati yang menusuk dadanya pelan-pelan.

"Dia rekan setimku," gumamnya pelan, "wajar kalau aku memperhatikannya."

Sakura menoleh dan melihat Ino dengan tangan terlipat di dada. "Kalau kau bilang ini sepuluh tahun yang lalu, itu wajar dan aku pun mengerti. Aku kenal kamu dari dulu, Sakura. Dan Uchiha Sasuke yang sekarang bukan rekan setim-mu. _Shinobi _pun dia bukan—dia hanya buronan yang tertangkap! Kau sendiri yang bilang begitu—"

"Ino!"

Ino menarik napas.

"Kau berhak untuk mencintainya. Sangat berhak. Tapi kau sama sekali tak mau mengakui itu dan itu yang aku tidak suka."

Wajah Sakura pias. Cinta? Kata itu terlalu tabu di benaknya. Terutama ketika kata-kata itu harus dikaitkan dengan nama Uchiha Sasuke. Seperti ada bom yang dihempaskan di atas kepalanya.

_Tidak. Tak tersisa lagi._

_Perasaan itu sudah lama mati._

Ia mengambil bunganya dan berlalu.

.

.

Hari itu hari kedelapan musim semi. Bunga Sakura sudah mekar penuh, dan langit tampak cerah. Burung-burung ramai berbunyi, suaranya bersahut-sahutan.

Dan rutinitas itu semakin membuatnya terbiasa—lagipula, dulu Sakura begitu sering melakukan itu. Ia masuk ke dalam kamar, membuka gorden hingga cahaya matahari masuk. Dibuangnya air yang ada di dalam vas dan digantinya dengan yang baru. Hydrangea yang kemarin dia bawa beberapa hari yang lalu—pas sekali. Beberapa menit kemudian, sebuah vas berisi Peony yang masih segar bertengger manis di nakas.

Yang ia lakukan saat ini sama seperti sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Datang hanya untuk duduk mengawasi, berharap ialah yang pertama kali melihat sosok itu terbangun. Berharap ialah yang pertama kali dilihat sosok itu saat ia terbangun. Sering ia temukan waktu sendiri untuk merenung—duduk di samping lelaki yang tertidur itu, menjangkau apa yang dapat ia pegang, namun tubuh yang tidur itu tak sedikit pun bergerak.

Ia ingat perasaan tak menentu itu, menanti kapan lelaki itu akan membuka mata, dan perasaan bahagia saat akhirnya ia siuman. Saat ini, perasaan lama itu terasa menggerogoti hatinya. Dan Sakura benci ini. Kenyataan bahwa ia harus merasakan perasaan itu sekali lagi. Perasaan tak menentu menunggu bangunnya seseorang yang tak jelas, menanti dan tak tahu apa yang akan dikatakan orang itu nanti.

Apakah ia akan terluka lagi?

_Tunggu—memangnya dia siapa? Memangnya kenapa dia harus membuatku terluka?_

_Aku…_

.

.

(Sering, ia berkata pada dirinya sendiri. (Mencoba) meyakinkan diri.

Aku tak mengenalnya. Perasaanku sudah lama mati.

Lalu rasa pedih ini apa?)

.

.

.

.

"KAMU tampak kurus," ujar Naruto hari itu, dan Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi.

"Begitu? Mungkin cuma perasaanmu. Aku tetap makan, kok."

"Bukan itu…"

Naruto menatapnya prihatin, dan tangannya menyentuh wajah Sakura lembut, menatap mata hijaunya, berharap menemukan cahaya di sana—namun nihil. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk kesekian kalinya, sesuatu yang akhir-akhir ini selalu dilakukan lelaki setiap kali ia bertemu dengan Sakura.

"Tsunade-_baa-chan _sudah bilang, bukan? Dia tidak mewajibkanmu mengawasi Sasuke. Kau bisa tukar pekerjaan dengan orang lain kalau kau mau." Naruto berkata hati-hati. Ada nada kekhawatiran jelas terpampang di dalam kata-katanya.

Sakura menggeleng halus. "Tukar? Jangan bercanda. Tidak—aku harus menjalankan pekerjaan yang diberikan padaku dengan baik."

"Pekerjaan? Heh," Naruto melemparkan pandangan sinis ke arah satu-satunya tempat tidur yang ada di ruangan itu, "jangan bercanda. Atau—atau—aku akan tinju si brengsek ini begitu dia bangun." Mata birunya berkilat serius. "Brengseknya begitu parah sampai membuatmu menderita begini—padahal dia cuma tidur saja. Bayangkan bagaimana kalau misalnya dia bangun."

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Aku baik-baik saja, Naruto."

Kening Naruto berkerut. "Aku tidak bercanda, lho. Tapi yah… mungkin kalau aku benar-benar melakukannya, aku akan menghancurkan kebahagiaanmu, kan?"

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya mendengar kalimat itu, namun Naruto hanya angkat bahu ("kau tahu kenapa aku bilang begitu."), dan meninggalkan Sakura kembali sendirian.

.

.

_Kau berhak mencintainya._

_Kau tak mengerti, Sakura. Kaulah yang tak mengerti._

_Oh, Sakura, dia bukan siapa-siapa bagimu. Kau ingat dulu kau mengikutinya seperti orang bodoh, bahkan bersedia untuk menyerahkan nyawamu? Lihat, dia pergi, dan sekarang sudah jadi pembunuh berdarah dingin—tak lebih, tak kurang. Dan tak ada tempat untukmu._

Sudah dua belas hari dan tak ada perkembangan berarti. Sakura benar-benar merasa waktu berhenti hanya pada saat ia bersama lelaki itu saja. Duduk di kursi satu-satunya yang ada di sana, pikirannya kembali menerawang. Mencoba mengira-ngira, mencoba mengurai perasaannya sendiri.

Tanpa sadar, jemari Sakura terulur, menyentuh jari-jari yang diam itu dan menautkannya dengan jarinya sendiri. "Aku juga melakukan hal yang sama sepuluh tahun yang lalu, kamu tahu. Aku tak menyangka kita akan bertemu lagi dalam keadaan yang sama seperti waktu itu."

Kalimat itu muncul tanpa sadar, dan seperti setengah bermimpi, Sakura melanjutkan kata-katanya, biarpun tak ada yang mendengar ataupun menjawabnya. "Waktu itu aku begitu panik. Dan khawatir. Semua bilang keadaanmu baik-baik saja, tak ada yang salah—namun kau tak kunjung bangun. Aku dulu tak mengerti apa-apa. Yang aku lakukan hanya duduk diam dan menunggu."

"Dan sekarang—aku bilang pada semua orang kau tak berarti apa-apa lagi bagiku, dan kupikir aku sudah cukup kuat untuk menjalani ini semua sendirian." Sakura tersenyum sedih menatap wajah tampan yang tertidur itu. "…tapi aku bohong. Aku berusaha meyakinkan diri sendiri, tapi kita tak akan pernah bisa membohongi diri sendiri, bukan?"

_Tek._

Merasakan gerakan kecil di jarinya, Sakura tersentak. Bukan, tadi itu bukan sekedar bayangannya—jari-jari itu tadi bergerak biarpun sedikit. Apa karena ceritanya? Apa dia dengar? Apa dia—

"Sasuke, kau dengar aku?"

Untuk pertama kalinya nama lelaki itu meluncur dari bibirnya, dan kini perasaan itu tak bisa ditahan lagi. Mata lelaki itu masih terpejam. Digenggamnya kuat-kuat tangan lelaki itu, berharap dapat merasakan sedikit kehidupan itu—karena Sakura yakin tadi ia tidak bermimpi.

Tuhan, Betapa ingin ia dapat membohongi dirinya sendiri. Dan sejak awal ia sudah gagal—ia tahu itu.

_Apa aku masih dibe__ri kesempatan untuk itu, Sasuke__…_

_-__kun?_

_._

_._

_._

_.  
><em>

CUACA agak aneh hari ini. Sakura terbangun karena mendengar suara rintik hujan, dan saat ia mengintip ke luar jendela kamarnya, ia disambut oleh gerimis. Langit tampak kelabu. Cuaca yang aneh, karena toh musim semi baru saja datang, dan untuk menyambut musim semi dengan hujan, bukan hal yang biasa.

Yang pertama kali ia pikirkan adalah ia tak harus membuka jendela ruangan Sasuke hari ini—karena udara yang dingin begini mungkin justru akan menurunkan kondisi pasien. Dan ia harus mampir dulu ke toko Ino untuk membeli bunga baru, karena Camelia yang ia beli kemarin lusa ia lihat sudah hendak layu. Ah, atau mungkin juga ia bisa memetik dahan-dahan Sakura yang berbunga di perjalanan, sebelum semuanya habis tersapu hujan.

Dan mungkin ia akan duduk lama hari ini di sana, bercerita banyak tentang apa yang sudah ia alami selama berahun-tahun ini, juga keadaan Konoha dan teman-teman mereka yang lainnya. Ia tahu Sasuke mendengarnya biarpun matanya terpejam. Yang ia perlukan hanya sedikit kesabaran.

"SAKURAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Sakura baru saja hendak mengambil sepatu botnya saat pintu rumahnya terbuka dengan suara keras dan Naruto berlari masuk ke dalam, napasnya tersengal-sengal.

"Naruto—" Sakura hendak membuka mulut untuk protes, namun ekspresi yang muncul di wajah lelaki itu membuat Sakura membatalkan niatnya.

"Sasuke," Sakura bibir lelaki itu gemetar saat ia mengatakan itu, dan Sakura merasa jantungnya menghilang entah kemana. Naruto belum melanjutkan kalimatnya, namun ia dapat mengira lanjutannya—karena ini adalah mimpi terburuk yang pernah ia pikirkan.

_Tidak. Tuhan baru saja memberikan kesempatan padaku._

_Tidak._

"Sasuke, dia…"

Selanjutnya gelap.

.

.

.

.

Sakura ingat saat ia masih kecil dulu. Pernah ia begitu menginginkan sebuah mainan—boneka yang cantik sekali. Namun menurut ibunya, harganya terlalu mahal, lagipula usianya masih terlalu kecil untuk menjaga mainan semahal itu. Sehingga, yang ia lakukan adalah datang ke toko itu setiap kali pulang dari akademi, hanya sekedar untuk melihat boneka impiannya dari etalase.

Sebulan, dua bulan, dan ia begitu senang hanya dengan melihatnya saja. Ia dapat membayangkan bermain dengan boneka itu hanya dengan melihatnya. Suatu kali, saat ia datang lagi untuk melihatnya, boneka itu menghilang. Kakek tua yang menjadi pemilik toko berkata, sudah waktunya pajangan diganti, dan karena boneka itu tidak laku terjual, ia mengembalikannya ke kota.

Rasanya begitu kehilangan—padahal kau tak pernah memiliki.

.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke dimakamkan di dekat makam keluarganya. Upacara pemakaman berlangsung dalam gerimis. Hanya sedikit orang yang datang, dan karena hujan makin lama makin deras, kerumunan kecil itu pun begitu cepat bubar. Setelah beberapa lama, Kakashi akhirnya berlalu dari tempat itu, sehingga hanya Sakura dan Naruto yang menemani gadis itu.

"Kita pulang?"

Sakura dapat merasakan tangan Naruto yang perlahan meraih tangannya, menggenggam erat jari-jarinya yang dingin dan mati rasa.

Tubuhnya limbung. Ia tak tahu lagi seperti apa perasaannya sekarang. Tak ada yang bisa menjelaskan, tidak juga dirinya sendiri. Semua campur aduk jadi satu. Tak ada air mata yang jatuh. Hanya rasa kehilangan yang amat sangat seperti waktu itu. Hanya saja lebih kuat. Seperti separuh tubuhnya yang jatuh ke tanah—dan tak ada yang dapat ia lakukan untuk mengambilnya kembali.

Ia masih diam terpaku di sana.

"Sakura," sayup-sayup ia dapat mendengar suara Naruto, "hari ini kau belum menangis."

Menangis?

Kenapa?

"Dia bukan siapa-siapa," suara Sakura lirih dengan nada melengking yang aneh, dan Naruto menggenggam tangannya makin erat. "Berapa tahun dia menghilang, berapa kali dia mencoba membunuh kita, mencoba menghancurkan desa—dia mencoba membunuhmu, Naruto. Dia mencoba menikamku—dia bilang dia akan membalas dendam, dia bilang dia sudah membuang kita dari kehidupannya bertahun-tahun lamanya. Tapi—tapi—Seharusnya aku tidak usah melihatnya lagi. Seharusnya aku—"

Naruto membiarkannya meracau, perlahan meraih Sakura dalam pelukannya, matanya sendiri perlahan terasa panas.

"Sakura... bukankah kau yang pernah bilang? Bahkan seorang _ninja _pun boleh menangis."

Betapa ingin Sakura membohongi dirinya sendiri. Ia kira sekali waktu saja ia bisa membentengi dirinya dengan dusta. Namun, sampai kapan pun, berapa kali pun ia mencoba, ia akan tetap gagal.

.

.

Sakura menatap Naruto nanar. Tubuhnya goyah, dan gemetar hebat di dalam dekapan laki-laki bermata biru itu. "Aku bohong," suaranya bergetar, air matanya mengalir jatuh, dan kata-katanya meluncur tak terkendali—kerongkongannya terasa pedih, namun ia tak peduli. "Aku bohong mengatakan tak mengenalnya. Aku masih sama seperti dulu. Aku ingin melihatnya, Naruto—Aku tak ingin menunggunya, tapi lagi-lagi aku datang. Dan menantinya bangun, berharap—"

Potongan-potongan masa lalu lewat bagaikan _slide _film lama yang telah menguning, bergerak cepat melintasi pikirannya, tak ada satu pun yang terlewat—sejenak rasanya seperti kembali ke sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Tak ada jawaban. Memang bukan itu yang ia butuhkan.

Dekapan Naruto makin kuat.

"Aku ingin mendengar suaranya. Ada banyak yang ingin aku bicarakan. Aku ingin mendengar suaranya, biarkan dia bicara dan aku dengar. Sedikit saja… kukira kemarin Tuhan baru saja memberikan kesempatan padaku, tapi—tapi—dia pergi. Begitu saja. Padahal baru saja aku—baru saja aku…"

Air mata Sakura tak terbendung.

Hari itu hari keempat belas musim semi. Hujan tak henti-hentinya turun sejak pagi, menggugurkan kelopak-kelopak Sakura ke atas tanah, seakan menutup musim semi yang baru saja dimulai. Seperti mimpi-mimpi Sakura yang sekali lagi harus terkubur dalam-dalam. Seperti hatinya yang terluka dan kali ini tak mungkin untuk disembuhkan. Seperti penyesalan yang muncul dalam diam. Dan kata cinta yang selamanya tak akan bisa diucapkan.

.

.

_Baru saja aku kembali mencintaimu._

_Tidak—baru saja aku mengakui selama ini aku tak pernah berhenti mencintaimu…_

* * *

><p><strong>End<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN <strong>Ini adalah _prompt _yang saya kembangkan dari _review_-nya neng **Lutritem **di fic saya yang berjudul _Of the Victims of Love. _Coba ceritakan kalau saja Sasuke kembali tapi dia dalam keadaan koma. Ngga mesti dihubungkan dengan fic itu sih, tapi bisa-bisa aja kalau mau (lha. Kok inkonsisten ya, haha). Sejak awal Sasuke emang datang dengan suram, kan, jadi wajar kalau akhirnya sedih… soal kenapa Sasuke bisa koma, kenapa berada di sana, kenapa dia meninggal, itu karena takdir Tuhan. #menghindaritimpukansendal

Alurnya memang agak cepat, tapi saya juga ngga mau berpanjang-panjang—menjaga supaya panjangnya tetap di tiga ribuan kata, jadi maafkan kekurangan disana-sini, ya. Ehem, dan maaf juga dengan kata-kata _cheesy _dan sok dramatis yang bertebaran dimana-mana. Lol.

Lagi demen bikin fanfic dengan latar _canon_, nih. Lebih asik aja gitu, ngga usah capek menjelaskan. Oh iya, rasanya… BERAAAT! Pembuatan yang satu ini memakan waktu dua hari. Udah lama ngga nulis yang berat-berat, _canon _pula, kayaknya saya jadi kebawa depresinya Sakura nih, haha…

Dari sisi Naruto sudah (_Of the Victims of Love)_, dari sisi Sasuke sudah (_Seringkali), _jadi sekarang giliran Sakura—dapat porsi paling panjang =)) Ah, kalau lihat betapa lembutnya Naruto di sini, memang saya lagi jatuh cinta sama Naruto. :"

Kripik dan cemilan, eh kritik dan saran dipersilakan dan akan selalu diterima dengan tangan terbuka. _Multichapter? _Saya masih kerjain kok… ehmmmm….trus pas meninggalnya Sasuke pake acara hujan segala. Sinetron banget. Biar deh.

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

**blackpapillon**


End file.
